


Rice Soup

by Twistedluck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cooking, first attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedluck/pseuds/Twistedluck
Summary: It was apparently a little-known fact that Zoro could cook. He’d been on his own since he was 9, so he had to survive somehow. He made simple dishes as he generally had remarkably simple tastes. Food didn’t have to be over the top, it just needed to be edible. He was able to make his way on his own for a decade.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Rice Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally see anything about Zoro cooking in the kitchen when Sanji is out of commission, it's usually Robin, Usopp, or Nami... sometimes the rare occasional Franky. I couldn't get this prompt out of my head.

It was apparently a little-known fact that Zoro could cook. He’d been on his own since he was 9, so he had to survive somehow. He made simple dishes as he generally had remarkably simple tastes. Food didn’t have to be over the top, it just needed to be edible. He was able to make his way on his own for a decade. 

Right after he turned 19 the thing with Axe-hand’s bastard offspring happened. In addition to his challenge, the jackass had his father destroy Zoro’s small ship! And then, quicker than he could blink, he was blackmailed into joining up with this kid with dreams bigger than he was on a tiny rowboat of all things. There was no kitchen, fire, or fishing poles; just endless ocean surrounding them. They joined up with the thieving sea witch soon after. She had a ship but refused to let either of the ‘meat-heads’ inside the kitchen as she could cook well enough for the three of them. They met up with the lying sniper and after beating up the cat people, his friend gifted them the Going Merry. Still he and his captain were barred from the kitchen. The liar was allowed in because somehow using food as weaponry meant that somehow, he knew how to cook. Once the curly-browed cook joined up, Zoro was officially persona-non-grata in the fucking kitchen. 

He couldn’t even go in to make onigri after a workout because he was still one-who-is-not-allowed-to-touch-things in the cook’s domain. It was honestly galling. He was not Luffy after all. Banning their dumbass captain from the kitchen was just a matter of survival anyway.

Soon after the creepy archeologist forced her way onto the crew, they fought with a group of pirates desperate to turn her in to the marines. Of course, they fought even if it was for her. A battle is a battle, and anything is training if you look at it that way. Crap cook somehow managed to get slammed into the mast and couldn’t get back up. Once Luffy noticed, the battle was very short-lived. Chopper was frantically called over. Apparently Sanji had a mild concussion and had hurt his spine again. He needed to rest for a few days, which meant no cooking for the crew. Zoro was placed in charge of making sure the bastard did what the doctor ordered. 

It was around lunchtime when the storm hit, fucking Grand Line weather, and all hands were needed on deck, “Except you Zoro, you need to stay with Sanji.” Zoro picked up the complaining chef and made their way to the galley. He set the cook down at the table and started gathering ingredients on the counter.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing moss head?!?” 

“Your job, shit cook. Someone has to do it.”

“You can’t cook.”

“How the fuck would you know? I am NOT Luffy!”

Taken aback, the injured man quietly seethed at the man touching stuff in his kitchen. Zoro continued making his giant pot of Dashi broth. He chopped up the anchovies, the mushrooms, and the seaweed. He made sure to make more than he thought he would need.

“What the hell are you making anyway?”

“Zosui.” 

Things stayed quiet for a few minutes until-

“Give me a cutting board, the chicken, and a knife and I’ll help while you watch the stove. You better not burn anything asshole.”

They bickered back and forth, Sanji sitting and chopping up the ingredients while Zoro did the rest. Zoro was given extra ingredients to make the rice soup better and the swordsman was reminded that they probably needed another giant pot of broth just for Luffy, and he nodded and brought out the aforementioned pot and all the ingredients the cook recommended. 

Outside the weather had calmed and Nami sent Usopp into the Kitchen to prepare lunch for the crew. He opened the door and quietly stood there in shock at the nonviolent and almost domestic scene between the still quarreling pair. Nami, curiosity piqued, snuck up behind the sniper and peeked over his shoulder. “WHAT THE HELL?!” she yelled right in the wincing man’s ear, “SINCE WHEN CAN YOU COOK?”

Zoro glared at her. “You thought I was as bad as Luffy in the kitchen. I had to survive on my own somehow, sea witch.” 

“How dare you talk to Nami-Swan that way, shitty swordsman!”

And the actual arguing commenced as they continued to help each other make the meal. At this point the rest of the crew crowded around the open door and to watch the circus. As they finished, Zoro looked up at them and told them to get in or get out, lunch was happening either way.

After lunch, when cleaning the dishes Sanji looked at him pensively. “Fine. You’re allowed in, but it’s not gonna be an everyday thing, got it?”

“Of course not. That’s what you’re for.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to expand my writing style. I can write angst pretty well, but I wanted to try something a bit lighter and fluffier for once.


End file.
